Psychotic Kindness
by BonniebelGrace
Summary: Eloisa Wilkes is a troubled lady with a psychological illness which was an effect after the incident that caused the death of her parents, she begin to grew up to be a cold and a sarcastic person. Her life change, when her aunt told her that she was engaged to Alois Trancy. Will her life change? Rated M in the next chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** "Hey guys, I just want to say that this will be my first Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler Fanfiction starring Alois Trancy and my OC, Eloisa Wilkes.** "Natsumi and Saburo: College Love Story" **and** "A Fiendish Tale" **will be in hiatus, why? Because I still lack some ideas on writing the chapters. Please, Fave, Follow and Review"

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Eloisa's POV**

Trauma, Stress and Weird Actions, those were the three things that I experienced right now. I was born normal, no birth defects, no mental illness, no nothing, I was perfectly fine since childhood. I got so many friends and I live in a happy family, I would always be happy whenever my parents throw a party or a ball and it keeps my social life fine until a traumatic accident happen.

I was six years old at that time, my parents were throwing a party which means that it will be my last party with my parents and it was good. I admired everyone who dances gracefully until that dance turn into a screaming horror, my manor was on fire and everyone was running away fear that they would lose their lives, I was still in the manor, sobbing heavily, looking for my parents and I can't just go away without my parents. Unfortunately, my search was cut because I was pulled by my Aunt Christine, I was sobbing heavily because I didn't managed to find them, the beautiful house that I was once lived turn into a gulf of flames and it turn into ashes.

An Investigation happen because they want to know the culprit behind the burning incident, but it was unsuccessful the culprit was still not found and it remained unknown. That culprit could be an enemy of my parents but I never knew anything about my parents' enemy, I knew nothing about their social life towards everyone.

My Aunt Christine told me about the bodies of my parents, I was shocked by that and I told her to bring me to the hospital, she agreed. When we arrive at the hospital, I found my parents bodies, it was all burn and I could feel that all of them are now skeletons, it was covered in cloth. I knew that they are dead; I cried and hug those bodies even though it still had the stench of fire, I love them dearly and I always cried whenever they are not in my side, losing them in such an early age for a kid would probably bring grief and depression to a child.

"Mommy, Daddy! I miss you, if only you were here! You would comfort to me!" I shouted while tears are streaming in my face, Aunt Christine was looking at me with a sad face, she comforted me by patting my shoulders and she knew that I couldn't cope up with their death.

"It's okay child, I'm still here. I promised that I would watch you" She said in a sad voice, I knew that she is full with grief after her sister died. My mother is the sister of my Aunt Christine and Auntie mentioned that she and my mom were so close to each other.

At the funeral of my parents, only my Aunt Christine and my relatives attended the funeral. I didn't attend because I lock myself in the room, crying and feeling the emptiness of my heart. God, now I am now experiencing a great depression in such an early age.

_7 years later_

Now, the once happy child turns into a cold and a sarcastic person. I isolated myself from everyone except for my Aunt Christine because she's the only one who understands me. The incident greatly affects my mind which causes me to suffer a psychological illness. I am now weird, whenever I see the fire whether it's small or big, I would run away because it reminds me of the incident that caused my parents to die and I would cover my ears and cry easily whenever I heard a loud music.

I am now reaching my insanity and no one could heal it. I hate parties and I hate it whenever I'm in the place full with people, whenever my Aunt Christine throws a party, I would hide in my room. I would always hear people whispering, "Where is your niece?", "Is that girl still have a formal life?".

God, I hate it when they asked questions like that, I want to be alone and listening to some classical music. Forgot to mention my name, my name is Eloisa Claire Wilkes, daughter of Earl John Wilkes and Countess Marie Wilkes. I am born with a noble blood and I say that I am the head of the Wilkes noble family. My aunt is the one who handles the business around town and she said that on the future, I will be the heiress of that kind of business, I'm not sure if this girl with psychological illness could handle it.

Right now, I'm sipping a cup of tea and reading a book that is titled "The Queen's Spring", it was really a fascinating story about a girl hoping to be reunited with her lover in the season of spring. I was gladly accompanied by my proud maid or best friend, Rowena.

"Do you want another cup of tea? Lady Eloisa" She asked in a formal way, I can't believe she still refers me by that term even though we are best friends.

"Please, just call me Eloisa" I replied in a stoic way, so that she would know it clearly

"Oh dearly sorry, Lady Eloisa but I can't just call you by your name only, I just want to show a formal respect to a noble like you"

"Rowena, we're best friends for two years and I can't just let you call me that because it seems like we are not best friends"

Rowena is my best friend for two years; I met her in the streets. She was so poor and covered in trash, that me and my aunt took pity on her. A cold girl like me has to care for a poor person; she was so formal to me and my aunt and asked for a job to be a maid in the Wilkes' Manor. I accepted her, she understands my feelings and emotion, she and my Aunt Christine were the most important people in my life, they are the ones who clearly understand me even though I'm insane.

Right now, I could clearly see that cheerful smile of Rowena. She understands me.

"Okay Eloisa!" She shouted happily, which caused me to smile and the two of us hugged each other. It's been awhile since I last hugged her. Suddenly, our happiness was cut when my Aunt entered the room. I feel something urgent happened and I think my Aunt was about to told me that.

"Sorry for the interruption girls, Eloisa can I speak to you? Just the two of us in the hallway" Said Aunt Christine in a serious tone which means, I could talk to her alone without Rowena.

I walk with her to the hallway and we stopped in front of a large window, which shows a view of the garden. She was looking at me with a serious face. I know that she would tell something urgent to me. She lets out a sigh and I was looking at her with an emotionless face.

"You're getting engaged…."

My eyes widened from that news.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter One: Encounter

**Chapter One: Encounter**

**Eloisa's POV **

"Engaged? What do you mean by engaged? Like engaged in doing business things? or engaged like a promise to wed?" I asked in a confused tone, the word "Engaged" has many meanings. Unfortunately, there is one special meaning to that word.

"Betrothal" Aunt Christine replied in a serious tone.

My eyes are widen in shock, I'm getting engaged to someone I don't know. It can't be, why did she have told me now?

"Betrothal? Promises? Marriage?" I said one by one, that's the whole thing about engagement. You have to keep your promises until you get married. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED! I'M NOT EVEN IN MY LEGAL AGE TO WED"

"Relax Child, you are only getting married when you've reached the legal age to married, which is 18 years old" She replied "If you're thinking that your mom and dad is like that? Well yes, your mother was engaged to your father after she was born, both families signed the agreement about the engagement"

"Well, why am I engaged to someone I don't know? Fairly, Mom and Dad were best friends since they were more like 4 years old! So it's good for them to get engaged, if they know each other!"

"It's a tradition in the Wilkes' Family and you must never knew the identity of your fiancée"

Okay, it was a tradition in the Wilkes' Family to get engaged at the age of 13 or mostly after childbirth. It was also a tradition to be engaged to someone you didn't know, however, Mom break that tradition because she met Dad at a very young age and she didn't even know that she was engaged to Dad after she was born and it was in the rule that any Wilkes' family member must never knew the identity of their fiancée. Mom and Dad were brought together by pure serendipity or coincidence, I guess.

"So who's the guy that I'm engaged to?" I asked in half-angry and half-curious tone, I must know who this guy is.

"His name is Alois Trancy, the head of the Trancy Family. He's a noble and He's 14" My Aunt replied happily, why is she happy? I don't even clearly met or know this Alois Trancy.

"So, he's one year older than me and his name pretty much rhymes with my nickname? Oh good, a noble again" I grumbled, it's also a tradition to the Wilkes' Family to be engaged to another noble family just to maintain the purity of our noble blood.

"Yes, right now fix yourself because we're going to the Trancy Manor to meet your future husband"

"Okay, can I tell Rowena about it? And can I bring her along?" I asked, I really wanted Rowena to come with me because I needed her company

My aunt nodded and gave me a warning that I will only tell Rowena about it and the engagement must never reach everyone, I went to the library and saw Rowena putting all the books in the shelf. I called her and told her about the news.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU ARE ENGAGED TO SOMEONE YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" She shouted in a shocked tone, I covered her mouth fearing that someone might know about my engagement.

"Keep it down Rowena, do you want everyone to hear?" I whispered angrily while covering Rowena's mouth. Trying to calm down, I uncovered her mouth and I let out a sigh. It sure is tired when you let go of your anger.

"I'm sorry Eloisa, it's just… it's so uncomfortable to know that you are engaged in that age" She replied in a sad tone

"Actually, it's part of my family's tradition. Our tradition is we are betrothed to another noble family at 13 or mostly, after childbirth" I explained "Why do I have to be engaged at the age of 13, can they just start the betrothal when I was born?"

Rowena slightly nodded her head, she clearly understand what I mean. Then, I told her to fix me up, because I really want to look formal and elegant when I met my fiancée to be and It doesn't mean I would fall in love with Alois in our first meeting, I just want to look comfortable around my surroundings.

I bathe myself in a lukewarm water and after taking a bath, Rowena dressed me with a red Victorian dress, I decided to let down my burgundy hair over my shoulders and I covered myself with a peach aroma, It actually smells nice. After pampering myself, I glare at the portrait of my late mother, she actually look like me and I'm the splitting image of hers.

"Mom, don't worry. I'll be fine" I thought for myself, it's actually nice to talk to my mother in this kind of situation, she will always be the one who brings comfort to me. Suddenly, I was cut off by Rowena's call; I turn around and saw her carrying a glass of water and a pill.

"Eloisa, your aunt suggested to drink your medicine before you go" She exclaimed, I nodded and drink the medicine. Before I go into public places, I must drink my medicine so that my psychological illness won't bother me, it would be humiliating if you show your illness to everyone. As I drink the last drop of water, I went outside and saw my Aunt waiting for me.

"Oh darling, you look absolutely beautiful, you are really a splitting image of your mom" She smiled "I remembered the time, me and your mom went to her engagement party. Oh yeah, you have to wear this"

She gave me a black lace choker with a ruby pendant in the center. Aunt Christine told me to wear it because my mom wore it and it can give me pleasant memories about her. I smiled and I wore it, just so I could feel that my mom is beside me. Rowena came out, I gave her a smile and she smiled back, I guess it's time to go to the Trancy Manor.

The carriage arrived and all of us went inside the carriage. All of us went silent and still, we had that happy face. 40 minutes later, we arrive at the Trancy Manor and wow, it looks huge. I let out a sigh, trying to calm myself, I'm scared to go.

"Don't be afraid Child, we are all here by your side" My Aunt Christine calmly told me, I let out a final sigh and I threw in a confidence, I'm ready for this.

As we get out of the carriage, I saw a guy with a platinum blonde hair and blue eyes that reflects the winter beside him is a tall guy with a black hair and golden eyes, he was wearing spectacles. He was so handsome, I…. I… UGH! NO WAY! I can't fall in love with a handsome person I just saw right now, it's very weird.

"Ah! You must be my fiancée to be, Lady Eloisa Wilkes" The guy said in a gleeful tone

"Are you Earl Alois Trancy?" I asked in a confused and serious tone, he can't just refer me as "fiancée to be".

"Yes, I am Alois Trancy, the head of the Trancy Household. It's my pleasure to see you, Lady Eloisa" He grab my hand and instead of kissing it, he lick it. I recoiled in disgust, that wasn't a very respectful greeting.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I shouted in an angry tone, that was not a pleasing greeting, it was a disgusting greeting.

"What was that for? That was a way of giving pleasant greeting to you" He chuckled, what a childish imbecile! He may be handsome but he's disgusting. I thought handsome men are kind and good! I could see Rowena is giving him a stern glare but he never noticed it.

"I guess I have to leave the two of you and Eloisa, please talk to Alois. It's very strange if you married Alois without any contact or conversations to him" Said Aunt Catherine while she walks away to work, she waves goodbye to us, all of us waved back.

"Now where were we? Ah Yes! Let's start a formal conversation in the courtyard, Claude would you mind accompany us?" He told his butler who goes by the name of Claude

"Certainly, your highness" Claude nodded

"Can I bring Rowena? She seems to be lonely without me" I sternly asked with angry eyes and Rowena also joined with me, she stared at them with stern eyes. Presumably thinking that she can't trust these people, I never even trust them too.

"Of course, bring your fellow maid but when we talk, she and Claude has to get out of our way" Alois responded in a serious tone. Seriously, is this guy bipolar or something? From a joyful teenager, he became a brutal man. I thought that opposites attract, this teenager is exactly like me he had psychological illness just like me, why do I have to be paired up with a person similar to me! I would clearly wished I would paired up with the opposite of me

As we walk to the patio, I look around my surroundings just to find something odd and different. Nothing at all, it was full with flowerbeds. As we reach the courtyard, I found a large fountain releasing crystal clear water and I was not mesmerized by that, but deep inside I feel completely mesmerized to that fountain, I must never cut off my cold personality. Otherwise, they would know I got a thing for beautiful surroundings.

"You may leave now, Claude" Said Alois, Claude nodded and walks away, I saw him dragging Rowena and I ran to Rowena.

"Eloisa, help me! What if this guy is hurting you?" She asked in a worried tone, she was absolutely concern about me.

"Don't worry, whatever happens to me, help me okay?" I exclaimed and she nods her head slightly, she lets go off her hand and hurriedly walks, avoiding any things that Claude would do to her. I sigh and I sat in the table, Alois sat along with me.

"So, tell me anything about yourself" Alois asked while dipping a teaspoon of sugar in his teacup

"I would clearly say you should tell me about yourself first. It's strange for a lady like me to tell anything to you, we just met" I sarcastically exclaimed

"You sure have a sarcastic demeanor" he chuckled

**End of Chapter One: Encounter **


End file.
